


Suffering to the Tune of Energy Drinks

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, and they were ROOMMATES, impromptu couch cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "I feel like if I stop drinking Red Bull, I'm gonna pass out."





	Suffering to the Tune of Energy Drinks

                As Shane turned in his paper, all he could think about was how much sleep he was going to catch up on now that finals week was over. It’d been quite a rough one, not just for him but for Ryan too. Ryan barely got any sleep, seemingly surviving on a mysteriously replenishing supply of Red Bull that lived in their refrigerator. Shane made a mental note to check that out later as he left the room, walking through the near empty hallway. He took his earbuds out, plugging them into his phone and turning some music on as he walked across campus.

                He walked for about 10 minutes before plopping down on a bench under a tree, just down the sidewalk from the building that Ryan’s class was in. Waiting for Ryan had become a habit, developed not long after they moved in together. Their apartment was close enough that he could technically walk, but catching a ride with Ryan was a million times more convenient, even if it meant waiting a little longer. It was also a good excuse for spending more time with him, thought he wouldn’t ever admit that to anyone but himself.

                As he pondered this and listened to his music, the faint sound of the door of the building swinging open caught his attention. Shane took out an earbud and looked up, seeing Ryan walking towards him. Shane sent a little wave in his direction before getting up and meeting him halfway.

                “Shane, I’m hearing colors. Is that normal?” Ryan greeted him, looking quite a bit more jittery than usual. Shane fell into step beside him as they walked away from the building, looking at Ryan.

                “I’m gonna go with no, are you okay?” Shane asked, growing a lot more concerned than he already was. He was pretty much always worried about Ryan to some degree, but watching him sustain being awake for multiple days straight brought that to a whole new level.

                “I feel like if I stop drinking Red Bull, I’m gonna pass out.” Ryan said in return. Now that he mentioned it, Shane noticed that he seemed a bit unsteady on his feet as they walked towards the parking lot.

                “…Maybe that’s for the best, you’re lookin a little rough there.” Shane commented with a small laugh.

                “First of all, fuck you, second of all, I feel like I’m dying.” Ryan said in the most fake-offended voice he could muster at the moment, sending Shane into a full-on giggle fit.

                “That somehow doesn’t surprise me, Mr. ‘I’m gonna cram study for 3 days straight without sleeping’.” Shane said between laughs. He nearly tripped on the edge of the sidewalk as they stepped into the parking lot, not paying a lot of attention to where he was walking. Ryan’s own tired laughs joined his, drawing the exhausted attention of a couple other students who were leaving too.

                “In hindsight, it probably wasn’t my best idea.” Ryan conceded as they walked up to his car. He hit a button on his key fob and it unlocked with a small beep, startling him slightly.

                “Ya think, Sherlock?” Shane asked sarcastically with a small grin. Shane opened the back door of Ryan’s car, dumping his bag in before going to walk around to the passenger’s side, but before he got very far, Ryan stopped him with a hand on his arm.

                “I dunno if I’m gonna be able to drive, I can feel myself crashing already.” Ryan said, somehow tired and apologetic at the same time.

                “The fact that I didn’t even question you driving here in the first place this morning is concerning on multiple levels. I’ll drive, don’t worry about it.” Ryan handed his keys off to Shane, dropping his bag in the backseat too before shutting the door. He walked tiredly to the passenger’s side, sliding into the seat. In the time that it took Shane to get into the car and adjust the seat and mirrors, Ryan’s head was already leaned against the glass of the window, and he was out like a light. Shane smiled softly at the sight for a moment before starting up the car and turning the radio on, quiet music bubbling out of the speakers as he drove.

                The one thing he didn’t think about, however, was how he was going to get Ryan up to their apartment, something he realized as he pulled into the complex. He shut off the car and sat there for a minute, watching Ryan as he slept and trying to figure out how to do this. Shane definitely couldn’t carry Ryan, there was just no way. As much as he didn’t want to wake him up (he was cute while he was sleeping, but then again, Shane thought he was cute all the time, so that didn’t really count), it was pretty much the only option.

                “Ryan?” Shane tried poking at his shoulder and his side, only getting a mumble in response and what he thought was probably an attempt at swatting his hand away.

                “Ryannnnnn.” Shane kept poking him until he got a grumpy noise in response and Ryan blinking awake slowly. Once Ryan realized that they were home, he seemed to wake up a little more, though it was still evident that he wasn’t a hundred percent there. He dragged his feet as he walked around the car to get his bag, and the short trip up the stairs seemed to take forever.

                As soon as Shane got the door open, Ryan made a beeline to their couch, dropping his bag on the coffee table before sitting down. He took a brief moment to take his shoes and jacket off before he was laying down, head propped up on one of the mildly uncomfortable decorative pillows that they kept on the couch. Shane went and changed into comfier clothes, and by the time he came back into the living room, Ryan was already snoring.

                Shane grabbed his laptop from his bag, curling up with it in the loveseat that sat close to the couch. He had a couple things to wrap up still, some emails to answer and the like. YouTube eventually caught his attention, dragging him into the endless click cycle that he seemed to get stuck in more often than he’d like to admit. Before he knew it, darkness began creeping into the room. ‘ _I should probably make food or something’_ he thought, setting his laptop down on the table and making his way to the kitchen.

                Shane glanced at the time on microwave as he walked into the room, _6:17_ blinking back at him in its bright green color. A quick look at the stuff in their refrigerator didn’t help much, they needed to go grocery shopping soon. Shane didn’t really feel like waiting on delivery either, so he went to the college student go-to: ramen. He made enough for both himself and Ryan, knowing that he probably needed to eat with how long he’d been asleep. Shane carried two bowls into the living room, setting them down on the table before crouching down next to Ryan’s sleeping form on the couch.

                “Ryan, dude, you gotta get up.” Shane said as he shook Ryan’s shoulder gently.

                “Mmmph?” Ryan mumbled into the back cushion of the couch that he had his face smushed into. As cute as that was, Shane kept going.

                “You’ve been out for like 7 hours, you gotta eat something at least before crashing again.” He tried again, hoping that he’d get some sort of cognizant response from Ryan.

                “Mmmmmm…” Ryan shifted slightly, popping one eye open to look at him blearily before shutting it again. Shane sighed deeply, going back to shaking Ryan’s shoulder just a smudge less gently.

                “Don’t fall asleep on me again, c’mon, eat and you can go back to sleep.” This time, Ryan rolled over completely, looking at Shane grumpily in the most adorable way possible. With a small groan, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, slumping tiredly against the back of the couch. Shane deposited one of the bowls carefully into his hands before grabbing his own and going back to his spot on the loveseat.

                Ryan stared blankly at it for a moment before beginning to eat, albeit slowly. Shane was finished long before he was, but he just played around on his phone before the telltale sound of Ryan’s bowl making contact with the table was heard. Shane got up, taking his own and Ryan’s into the kitchen and dumping them into the sink, deciding to deal with them later.

                Shane walked back into the living room, Ryan seemingly passed out again on the couch. Shane grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it over Ryan. He was about to walk away when Ryan’s hand grabbed his wrist gently, pulling him back over to him and onto the couch with him. He moved Shane around a bit until he made a pleased noise, nestling his face into Shane’s chest as he snaked an arm around his waist.

                “Wh- okay, I guess I’m stuck now.” When Shane got up this morning, he was definitely not expecting to become Ryan’s impromptu teddy bear. He wasn’t complaining though, far from it.

                “Shhhhhh…” Ryan whispered quietly, pressing a quick kiss to Shane’s chest before snuggling impossibly farther in and falling asleep. Shane was happily screaming internally, the fact that Ryan just did that only further cementing his belief that they were mutually crushing on each other. When he was certain that Ryan was asleep, Shane kissed the top of his head before going to join him in sleep.

                Just as he was slipping off into unconsciousness, he heard Ryan mumble a quiet “love you, big guy”, but he was probably just imaging things. Probably.

               

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! This is part of my 300 followers celebration, you can find the post for it [here](https://skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/post/171306974488/300-followers-celebration)
> 
> If you want to send me prompts, tag me in stuff, or just yell with me about AUs, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
